Summoning: Storage Beast
|image=Kyubey.jpg |unnamed jutsu=No |parent jutsu=Summoning Technique |jutsu rank=C |jutsu classification=Summoning, |jutsu class type=Supplementary |users=Bobu Nomi, Korosen Nara, Shikizaki Hyuga, Kontoru Tsuchigumo, Saibo Kazahana, Birusu Uchiha, Shouzan Hayaku, |teams=Mercs Next Door, |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Novel, Game, Movie }} Kyubey is a Storage Beast created by Mercs Next Door. Within Kyubey contains an amount of chakra unmistakeably on the same level as that of Tailed Beasts. However, Kyubey doesn't possess any abilities that would make it a threat to anyone, as its chakra control is very poor and the only thing it can act as is a mobile chakra storage. While it knows basic abilities such as the Clone Technique, Shadow Clone Technique and Transformation Technique, it is rare that it uses any of these as it is not an offensive creature. The only skill Kyubey is well-versed in would be the Chakra Transfer Technique, as that is the sole purpose of its creation - to store and provide chakra to Mercs Next Door members. Background Mercs Next Door decided that they should come up with a combined "Bank" of sorts, to store additional chakra they had gained across all of their battles. Yet, they were stuck with a dilemma, for they did not know what seal they could create which can accommodate the chakras of the 7 of them and beyond. Thus, Shouzan Hayaku proposed a solution - to use Yin-Yang Chakras to craft a summoning creature whose sole purpose was to contain chakra. Investigations and research were then carried out by each member, with most of them wrecking their brains to think of a solution. Eventually, after many trials and errors, they finally came up with a suitable idea - creating a living creature via Yin-Yang Release. Understandably, as none of them had any clue where to begin, it was necessary to carry out more tests in this regard, where Kontoru and Shouzan took the lead in the experimentation, while Birusu and Shikizaki supplied the necessary chakra. Eventually, Shouzan came up with the required handseals, and Kontoru, the required control. Working together with each member playing their own role - Birusu and Shikizaki as chakra suppliers, Saibo in enhancing the potency of chakra, Korosen in using seals to contain the effects of chakra, and Bobu in preventing the outside world from sensing what was occurring within - the entire group focused their efforts to create this creature of chakra, one which could store as much chakra as they wished, while being inaccessible to others. The result, was Kyubey. A chakra creature of complexity far beneath that of the mastery creating the tailed beasts. Yet, to Mercs Next Door, that was all that they would need. Powers and Abilities Being a creature devised out of chakra, its abilities are fundamentally constrained by the very body it is made of. As it was made for the sole purpose of containing chakra, this very purpose shaped its very form, and its traits are reminiscent side effects of this intended purpose. Durability To a large extent, Kyubey would be regarded as indestructible. This is because of the incredible Chakra Flow within its body, containing the stored chakras of its creators, which served to enhance its durability. Needless to say, its durability is directly proportional to the amount of chakra contained within its body, which for the most part is incredibly huge. Chakra Reserves and Capacity Kyubey's reserves are as much as what anyone puts into him, and more if it is supplied with food and drinks which help it replenish chakra. As it is a living being, even though it is capable of living without food and water, it is unable to live without chakra. If it is low on chakra, it can and will absorb natural energy from the surroundings to replenish its supplies, similar to Bijuu. The amount of reserves Kyubey has is incredibly huge, as a result of 2 of his creators. For this reason, Kyubey's chakra density is incredibly huge as well, often reminding people of tailed beasts. This also enhances the potency of any chakra transferred to the user by Kyubey, due to the density of the chakra it is transferring. Strength Similar to a domestic pet, only indestructible for the most part. Speed Similar to ninjas. It may increase its speed using the Body Flicker Technique, but it is no match for the speed of Kage-level shinobi. Use As a summon, Kyubey is arguably far less useful compared to the toads of Mount Myoboku, and other summoning creatures. Its only purpose is to prevent Chakra Exhaustion and enhance its summoners abilities by providing it chakra. As it is almost indestructible, the owners of Kyubey need not bother with it during battle, as it is highly likely for it to be destroyed, and in the event where the enemy attempts to steal Kyubey, it can de-summon itself. For Mercs Next Door, this useful creature has helped it aid Mercenaries in protecting Mercs Next Door, providing them a seemingly limitless supply of chakra to counter any attackers.